The present invention relates generally to a high protein pasta formulation, and more specifically to such a formulation which utilizes a blend of from about 84% up to about 95% of semolina, with the balance being modified whey solids. The modified whey solids consist essentially of low lactose whey solids containing 50% whey protein. Undenatured whey solids are commercially available, wherein the whey has been modified so as to reduce the normal lactose content with a resultant proportional increase in the whey protein present in the product. Modified whey protein is prepared through a gel filtration process wherein lactose is retained as the filter cake, with the whey protein passing through. In the finished product, the solids remain undenatured and contain about 50% whey protein. The undenatured character of the whey solids contributes and enhances the pasta formulations prepared pursuant to the present invention.
Pasta formulations are widely utilized as a food product throughout the world, with these products normally being in the form of spaghetti, macaroni, noodles, or the like. Normally, pasta formulations are prepared by forming a paste of flour and water, occasionally mixed with eggs, with the paste being extruded under conditions of high pressure into a product having the desired final shape and configuration. Semolina is normally prepared as the coarse fraction of durum wheat, with this material being, of course, widely available commercially.
In the preparation of food products from pasta formulations, the spaghetti, macaroni, noodles, or the like is normally immersed in boiling water, with the immersion continuing until the pasta has become soft, pliable, and capable of normal chewing. One of the problems frequently encountered in cooked pasta products is the tendency of the material to become sticky, soft, and generally lacking in firmness or body. As the cooking process continues, which is frequently encountered on steam tables or the like, the product may become unacceptable as a normal food because of the deterioration of its physical properties.
Pasta formulations which consist essentially of semolina are frequently low in protein efficiency ratios (PER). Inasmuch as modified whey solids can be utilized to enhance the protein efficiency ratio of foods, a high protein pasta formulation may be prepared with enhanced nutritional capabilities. The protein efficiency ratio of normal semolina is generally in the range of about 0.75 - 0.8, however with the addition of modified whey solids, this ratio can be increased to a value greater than about 2.4.
This enhancement of the protein efficiency ratio is obtained with a corresponding increase in the extrudability of the product, as well as its cooking properties. The product retains its light yellow or golden color, and when cooked as a spaghetti or macaroni product, it has an enhanced bite quality, without a strong tendency to become pasty or sticky. The uncooked product has a desirable appearance, with equal gloss along the length of the pasta shafts, along with good brightness and sheen. The product, when initially cooked, is non-sticky and possesses a bite characterized as "Al Dente" and because of its low water absorption, is stable when cooked, even when retained on a steam table over an extended period of time. Thus, the cooked product is capable of extended or long exposure to steam environments. It is believed that this improvement is physical characteristics is attributable to the heat coagulation property of the undenatured whey solids. This characteristic is achievable inasmuch as the protein matrix is highly miscible with the semolina material, and enhances the workability of the dough material, and reduces its sticky character.
As indicated, the functional or extrudability characteristics of the formulation are found to be superior to that of normal semolina. Thus, the product does not require special treatment, special operations, or the like. The extruded product has been found to have a greater degree of cohesiveness than is present in normal extruded semolina. Furthermore, the sheeting and drying characteristics of the product are also enhanced.
In the past, various milk products have been utilized for enrichment of pasta formulations. Frequently, such enrichment has been accomplished with a deterioration in the physical properties. For example, casein which normally contains a substantial portion of milk protein has been found undesirable from the standpoint of its inability to heat coagulate. Thus, pasta formulations enriched in this fashion tend to become slimy upon cooking.
Alternatively, other sources of milk proteins have been utilized for enrichment of pasta formulations. These materials have generally suffered from the disadvantage of being separated from their original solvent substance by coagulation. The coagulated material, when dried, is normally considerably if not entirely denatured, thus the heat coagulation property of the milk protein has been lost in pasta formulations enriched in this fashion.
It is normally recognized that the physical characteristics of protein formulations containing high quantities of added proteins are largely influenced by the physical and chemical properties of the added proteins. This includes the swelling characteristics, solubility, elasticity, and the general capability of preparing a product having good texture.
The formulations of the present invention may, if desired, contain a quantity of soy protein isolate, with this component further enhancing the protein efficiency ratio of the product, with this soy protein not adversely affecting the extrudability or cooking characteristics of the product.